spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Extract: Part 2
Plot Can SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy kill the borg? or will they became apart of the borg forever! Cast SpongeBob SquarePants Timmy SquarePants Mr. Krabs (last apperance) The Borg The Borg Queen Episode *''Last Time on the End of My Soul'' *''starts with SpongeBob talking with Squidward, Mr Krabs, and Timmy'' *'SpongeBob: ' Darn! Squidward. magic dust. oh my god. we got to take him somewhere Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' Good idea. * SpongeBob: Timmy. oh my god brother. are you allright. *'Timmy:' Yes. i'm okay SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' oh. i have a soul-mate now. *'Timmy: '''You do. that's nice. *'Timmy:' Ah! The Borg! *'Borg:' We will kill SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. *'The Borg Queen:' good idea. and we will kill GWizard777. *'Timmy:' WHAT? NO! *'The Borg Queen:' What the heck was that? *'Timmy: Run for your freaking lives! * '''SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy SquarePants: HECK YEAH! *''then. The Borg was there. they where surrounded.'' *'SpongeBob:' (bleep)! *'The Borg: '''we will kill you. *'SpongeBob: Timmy. this is good bye. *'''Timmy: yep. Good bye *[Everything on Part 1, and now. on The End of My Soul] * SpongeBob: See ya, space cowboy... *'The Borg:' You are too late. From this time forward, you will service us. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, heck no! *'Timmy:' Fire at war!. They where killing the Borg. *'The Borg:' We will kill you and the Borg Queen, she is coming in 10 Minutes. *'SpongeBob: '''Shut the heck up!. and so The Borg Queen is coming in 10 Minutes. So, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy where running. from the Borg Queen. and then. 6 Hours Later. they where still running and then they see the sun. it was morning! *'SpongeBob: We've got to finish this war. *'''Mr. Krabs: That's right, SpongeBob. Let's destroy the monster! Yeah! *'Timmy: '''Yeah. The Monster is still in Bikini Bottom. and we need to destroy it! *The Monster was in The Workshop. They Saw SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Timmy. *'SpongeBob:' Shh. it's the monster. run! they where running from The Monster. Mr. Krabs was running like a mad man. until he fell down. *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs! the bomb. *'Mr. Krabs:' Go SpongeBob! finish this monster. and once for all! this bomb is going to go off in 20 seconds! now run! SpongeBob and Timmy ran. The Bomb: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. *'Mr: Krabs:' fire was coming and then ran. *'SpongeBob:' Got the key! *'Timmy:' Make it quick! SpongeBob! and then a Portal came. *'Timmy:' Come on SpongeBob! the Portal is coming. *'SpongeBob:' got it. let's go Timmy! *''TO BE CONTINUED... '' ''Production Extract - Part 1 went on Production on July 16. and The Ending was heavy. but. on July 17. they went back to working on Part 2 of "Extract". This was Clancy Brown's Last appearance. they needed a Previously Seqerence for Extract: Part 2. The Ending was SpongeBob trying to open up a door. and a Portal was coming. so. they open the door. and..... we don't know what happen in The next episode. Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:The End of My Soul